Graveside Eulogy
by cosmo-queen
Summary: Hermione is dead. How does Snape react to her untimely death?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

DISCLAIMER: I'm a poor unknown writer and J.K Rowling is a famous millionaire. I wonder which one of us owns Harry Potter? Just in case you couldn't guess, it's not me! So don't sue! (Although the plot does belong to me. Everything else is J.K Rowling's and co. Right!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

GRAVESIDE EULOGY

The sight of Severus Snape sitting alone in his armchair in a darkened corner was a sight Dumbledore had become accustomed to whenever he visited the Potions teacher's lair. However, it was not that image which disturbed the old Headmaster, but rather the glass that Severus held tightly in his hand. Dumbledore knew it contained some type of strong alcoholic beverage, but he also knew that this was not what was bothering him. Severus was a sensible man, he would never drink to the point of being inebriated. Besides, he could hardly lecture the man on drinking when he himself was guilty to a couple of glasses of wine every now and again. In fact, he had poured himself a glass only an hour ago, before realising he was in no mood to consume the liquid.

Observing the Potions Master carefully, Dumbledore smiled sadly as he realised that the man looked more ominous than ever. Under different circumstances, he would have informed and teased Severus about this fact, but given the situation, the bitter expression painted on the young man's face only served to pain Dumbledore even more. He realised then, that it was why Severus was drinking that he was slightly disturbed. Normally, Severus hated alcohol and avoided it at all costs. Despite the fact the man's life was an extremely difficult one to live, a life that Dumbledore was sure no-one would ever wish to experience even if they were paid to do so, Severus had never turned to the bottle to help him chase away the demons that plagued him, if only for a little while. 

Dumbledore had only ever seen Severus in his current state once before. It had been the night after the tragic conclusion to the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry Potter had confessed that Voldemort had returned. On hearing the news, Dumbledore had observed the man carefully. He had never told a soul, but at that time, he had been more concerned for Severus than for Harry. Initially, there appeared to be no reaction, but Dumbledore knew that it was merely a facade. Severus had never been one to display any sign of emotion and then had been no different. He was probably more focussed on pressing issues rather than how complicated his own life was going to become. But sure enough, when Dumbledore had visited him in his dungeons the following night, the man was on the verge of breaking down.

Matters were not so different this time around either. Though the news which had resulted in the current state Severus was in had nothing to with Voldemort, Dumbledore was pretty sure that the most feared teacher of Hogwarts was on the verge of breaking down again. When Dumbledore had assembled the staff and informed them that Hermione Granger was dead, Severus had been the only one who had remained calm. His face had remained emotionless, but his eyes far from so. The teachers had all grouped together to comfort one another, and no-one but Dumbledore had noticed Severus leave hurriedly out the door, alone. 

In the few days which had followed the news, Dumbledore had seen many of the teachers cry openly and unashamedly, particularly Minerva. Severus, however, had not been seen out of the dungeons since hearing the news. Dumbledore knew he was grieving in his own way, and did not desire to interfere. Only now, standing hidden in front of the broken man, did he realise how deeply Hermione Granger's death had affected Severus. It touched the Headmaster, to gain further proof that his Potions Master was not cold-hearted and uncaring, and also proved his belief, one he was going to share in his eulogy, that Hermione's magic would forever linger in the hearts of all who had known her.

Thinking about the eulogy he was going to say, Dumbledore realised that he had to end his pondering. The funeral would be starting soon, and it would be disrespectful to be late. It was time to come out of the shadows and tell Severus what he had come down to say in the first place. Just as he was about to speak, the sharp voice of the Potions Professor interjected.

"If you are here, Professor, to inform me that the funeral will be commencing shortly, I can tell you that I will not be attending and that you are simply wasting valuable time lurking in shadows and studying the non-existent expressions on my unsightly face."

Dumbledore was only mildly surprised. He had expected that Severus might react in such a way, but had been hoping otherwise. Nevertheless, the man could still be convinced. Dumbledore recognised his words were nothing more but a cover for his famous facades. 

Fully aware that the Headmaster was still standing and studying him, Severus added, in a gentler tone, "It would be disrespectful of you to be late, Professor."

"Then would it not also be disrespectful of you not to attend, Severus?" Dumbledore replied, quietly.

"I am fairly certain that my presence will not be missed. I wasn't exactly one of Miss Granger's favourite people," Severus answered, in what was meant to come across as a bitter tone.

The facade was breaking. Dumbledore smiled sadly, and replied, "You were her teacher, Severus. Whether you were her favourite teacher or not, you know that she respected you."

"You think so?" Severus asked, with a slight tremble in his voice. He was aware of the answer to his own question, but he needed to hear it from the Headmaster.

Dumbledore recognised the insecurities weighing on the young man's mind. "I am certain, Severus. Hermione sought knowledge, and you provided her with it. If nothing else, she will have respected you for that."

The Potion Master's face became unreadable. Dumbledore knew he was contemplating the idea of attending Hermione's funeral, he would feel it his duty to do so, but the answer that followed did not surprise the Headmaster.

"I hold to my decision that I will not attend Miss Granger's funeral. There are other matters of importance which I must see to. I am sorry, Professor." Severus stared at the floor.

"Do not apologise to me, Severus. Whatever your decision, I know she is in your thoughts." With that said, Dumbledore headed for the door. Severus was not going to change his mind, and he had to leave very soon.

Hesitantly, a reply emerged from the darkened corner.

"Thankyou, Professor."

"Not at all, Severus. Not at all."

"And Professor..." Severus started.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, turning from the door to look at the Potions Master, only to realise that he was hidden from sight.

"Black is not your colour."

For the first time in a while, Dumbledore chuckled. Reassured that Severus had not lost his wit, the old man exited the younger man's room, and left him to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I only plan for this to be a two-part story, so all will be revealed in the next chapter, which will contain Snape's thoughts on Hermione's death. Until then, please review with your thoughts. Greatly appreciated :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
